Inner City
'''Inner City '''is a tier 3 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing The Residential Sector is only a stepping stone on the way to the Science Tower at the center of the city. We should be able to drop the Remote Access Bridges once we make it through the other side...but we'll be fighting our way through, first. Objective None Level Details The level starts with the camera showing a survivor smoking shifting towards Deimos and Sanford. Sanford then says to Deimos that the mission will be in and out and that they are not going to piss off the locals. Deimos then responds saying that is why they are armed to the teeth. Sanford then says a phrase regarding that he trusts a cannibal as far as he can throw him and he can change a tire without the jack. They proceed to kill the survivors in the room. The room contains writing like "Starve" and "Give me your power" next to a devilish figure. The next room contains more survivors with some sitting down and one on a ladder trying to fix something. The next room is a badly lit room with a garbage can on fire. Sanford then complains about the garbage fire. Deimos then responds that the ventilation system is not up to code. Sanford then tells Deimos to put on the respirators. Deimos then asks if Sanford ever misses the smell of cheap rubber. The next room contains a group of survivors with two of them trying to fix something as one of them tells the other to just make it work. Some survivors are sleeping in bed. The hole in the wall has three survivors talking about whether they heard something. One of them says that he definitely heard something and that they should check it out. They are then killed by the duo. The next room contains two bandits with throwing knives near a fire while another is in the dark. The next room is pitch black and a rock falls from the roof. Sanford then says that they should hurry up as the building is not stable. The next room contains a Bandit Brute forcing two survivors to cook him shoes. One of the survivors claim that the shoes are boiled to perfection. The other bandit claims that the laces almost remind him of spaghetti and that it's a good time to be alive. The brute then sees Deimos and Sanford and says that they brought them their meat. The two then have to survive an attack of survivors and one other brute. The next room contains a survivor hitting a generator to make more smoke while there is a brute with a concrete hammer and huge wooden shield. The next room is a room that is very dark and has spikes blocking the way. Sanford then says that they have to go another way. In the next room, Deimos sees a terminal as says that it can lower the spikes. Sanford then adds that there must be a power source somewhere. They then find a battery and hack the terminal. The survivors heard the noise and sees the two. One of them refers Deimos and Sanford as the freeloaders. A brute them enters the room and says that he gets the meat and the others get the bones. You can get a Scar in the next room. The next door goes outside with more writing on the walls like "Brute wuz here". A rock falls from the sky as a survivor announces that the two fell for the trap. Among the survivors, a bandit comes out with a concrete hammer and a wooden shield. After escaping the trap, they run into more bandits who say that the penalty for trespassing is getting eaten. A brute comes out with a urinal while another comes up later with a concrete hammer. The next room contains a conversation between two survivors with one of them saying that he heard screaming, but not the screaming he hears when he eats people. The next room has a survivor asking how the two got through and tells the others to get them. Deimos then says that they are just passing through and that they should move and they can dance another time. Sanford then says that Deimos is just a talking hotdog to them. Deimos then asks what type of hotdog he would be and if his clothes would be the toppings or the buns. Sanford then says that this isn't the point, and they have been eating literal garbage for 20 years and if they capture them, they're literally toast. Deimos the goes back to hot dog discussion and says that he is more like a turkey dog than a frankfurter and that he thinks Sanford is a big kielbasa very often and not just right know. Sanford doesn't respond. They have to survive another wave of survivors. After surviving the attack. The level ends. Playable Characters * Deimos * Sanford Enemies * Survivors * Bandit Brutes Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2